rohonlinefandomcom-20200216-history
Bard
Bards are the traveling lore masters and storytellers of Derlith. Early on in their lives, they set out to travel the land to find out as much as they can. Bard colleges assist them in gaining expertise about the lands and the creatures in them. General Information *Bard college gives bards a unique perspective on almost everything. Chances are that they will know a bit about almost anything they can get their hands on. *Their ability to sing is legendary. An experienced bard is able to sing songs that will not only heal the body, but the mind. There are even some songs that may serve as offensive attacks. *Some creatures may be enticed by a bard's stories and songs. This keeps normally aggressive monsters from attacking the bard. It is similar to hypnotize and enthrall. *Their musical talent are so powerful that they are able to call forth magical creatures and bring to life instruments to help them in combat. *While it is often forgotten, bards are rougish in nature. They are able to parry, riposte, and block like any other fighting class. Armor type: Plate Restrictions: N/A Summary of Skills: Charm, Conjure (level 10), Haggle, Identify (level 10), Sing (level 3+) See here for a quick comparison of how their pets are compared to others. 'Benefits from Stats' Suggested prime requisites are in magenta. *'Piety': Main factor that determines how long your conjure last. Because you will be heavily relying on them for damage, it is recommended that you distribute more points into this stat. Faster MP ticks will also pair well with a bard's song of magic. *'Intelligence': Bards are very flexible and do not have to rely on the stun spell like mages do, but they certainly have the MP to support it. But this is not a requirement, since they have the ability to wear Plate armor which offers a lot of damage reduction and they may heal quickly through singing. *'Strength': Since bards have a good attack power bonus, it might not be a bad idea to put in some points for more physical damage. *'Dexterity': If you are relying on physical damage as your main route of attacking, DEX might be a good stat to invest in to prevent as much damage taken as possible. *'Constitution': Lower CON may result in longer durations of being poisoned, but higher pets will be able to cast cure-poison to remedy this. 'Playable Races' *Suggested = ^ *Natural Infravision = ^ Barbarian, Cambion^, Dark-Elf^^, Dwarf^, Elf^^, Gnome, Goblin^, Half-Elf^, Half-Giant, Half-Orc, Halfling, Human^, Kataran^, Kobold^, Minotaur, Ogre, Orc^, Seraph^, Tiefling^, Troll^ Training Locations * Levels 1-5 ** Highport: Locate the Entertainment Alley. Directions from Highport Clinic: e, n (x3), e (x4), n (x2), e (x3). The leveling area should be directly through the door from there. ** Sigil: Seek out the Bard College in northern part of the city. Directions from North Gate of Sigil: Continue to travel west upon entry of the city. You should be walking on Ryst Way. Enter the second door exit that you walk by. Walk through the hall and into the college. ** Oakspire: Directly north of the Central Platform is the Relvinora Platform. Located on this platform is the Diresong College. ** Gnomebarrow: Search near the Minstrel's Tent in Gnomebarrow's fair grounds. ** Ruhrdan: Head to the fairgrounds south of the town square. You may train behind the stage. * Levels 6-12 ** Sigil: Seek out the Bard College in northern part of the city. *** Level 5 to 6 - Nellie the Violet: Harp. Located in Woodinville in gristmill hall (night only). Dropped by a pretty waitress. *** Level 6 to 7 - Nellie the Violet: Steel Drum. Located in Gnomebarrow upstairs in the tavern (night only). Dropped by tobago vacationers. *** Level 7 to 8 - Nellie the Violet: Trumpet. Located in Tradestown, in the Oak and Spear. Dropped by grieving musicians. *** Level 8 to 9 - Nellie the Violet: Violin. Located in Durgas Falls, in the tavern inside Merry Mithril Inn. Dropped by forlorn clowns. *** Level 9 to 10 - Sir Maxwell Peterson IV: Lute. Located in Drakken port inside the ginger aston. Dropped by ugly hookers. *** Level 10 to 11 - Sir Maxwell Peterson IV: Guitar. Located in Breakwater Point on Rua da Palma. Dropped by mariachi guitar player. *** Level 11 to 12 - Sir Maxwell Peterson IV: Oboe. Located in Caladon in the Caladonian Slave Pits. Dropped by slave traders. *** Level 12 to 13 - Sir Maxwell Peterson IV: Sitar. Located in Breakwater in the Seagull and Mug tavern. Dropped buy Kakkaran saracen. * Levels 13+ ** Drakken Port: Look for the Ginger Aston theater on the western side of the city. Head backstage into the dressing rooms.